The cold night
by DYKILV
Summary: It's cold outside and you need something or someone to keep you warm.


**Hey, readers! This is my first fic, please, don't judge too harshly. Though, I would LOVE to read your reviews. Warnings, disclaimers:**

 **1\. English is not my native language**

 **2\. I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned here.**

 **Enjoy!**

Cold nights in the Glade, airgo, high demand for blankets, but a low supply. When Thomas saw Gally take the last wool blanket, he figured as much. He still had his regular blanket, which was not nearly enough to keep him warm through the night. Out of nowhere, Thomas became worried about actually _surviving_ the night. All of his worries went away when he saw Newt, who was walking straigt toward him with a HUGE smile on his face.

"Hey, Tommy" Newt began " Are you okay?" Thomas was always amazed at Newt's ability to know what he was thinking.

"Are _you_? I don't think I've ever actually seen you this happy before. I don't think anyone else has, either" Thomas thought that was a little mean, but he didn't mean it that way, and Newt seemed to understand that.

"Alby and I were scared that we would not have enough blankets for everybody, but it turns out we did!" Newt's smile was so... true, so real, that Thomas did not want to say what he was about to.

"I actually did not get one" Newt immediately stopped smiling. Thomas regreted pointing that out. Seeing Newt's smile was an extremley rare occurance, and he hated to be the one who took it away. Thinking about it, Thomas decided he would sleep in the cold _without_ a blanket, if Newt would just keep smiling. Now Newt looked half angry, half sad.

"I'm sorry about that, Tommy" A sound of consern made it's way into those words. Thomas knew Newt did not want him to notice that "I'll try to do what I can to get you one. In the mean time, Frypan has hot chocolate, if you want some of that. I was just heading over there myself. You can go with me if ou want"

"That sounds great"

When they finally got to the kitchen, Newt sat Thomas down at a table and told him to wait. Newt then sprinted to the counter so fast, and then stopped so suddenly, that Frypan jumped, dropping some spices. Newt then grabbed two big white cups and sprinted back. He once again amazed Thomas by not spilling any chocolate on himself.

"Here you go" Newt said, giving Thomas a cup and sitting down. He had a smile on his face, but this one was more weak and apologetic than the one he was parading a few minutes ago.

"Thank you" the two sat there in silence, drinking their beverages. After a minute, not having finished his drink Thomas asked "Are you okay? You seem worried" Newt looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I don't want _any_ Glader to get sick, which is fairly easy right now, especially not you" Thomas wondered what Newt meant by that, but did not bother to question it.

When they walked out the kitchen door, Newt stopped, making Thomas stop as well. He then looked at Thomas and smirked. After looking back out into the Glade, he started talking.

"Hey, Tommy?" Thomas turned his head to face Newt.

"Yeah"

"You have a mustache"

"What?"

Newt sighed. Then he lifted his hand and put it on Thomas' face, weaving his finrers into his hair, and wiped the hot chocolate mustache from his lip. Newt then brought his hand to his lips and licked the chocolate off. Thomas blushed. A lot. Newt, confident as ever, began his way to the storage units.

"I'd better get a move on if I want to find you a blanket before dark" Newt threw his hand into the air and then put it back into his pocket. Thomas could only presume that to be a wave. The farther away Newt got, the redder Thomas' face became.

wMw

The sun was under the horizon a long time before Thomas began to suspect that Newt might not be coming. _It's just as well_ he thought _If he didn't come, he probbably just forgot. It's better that he spent that time doing something he wanted to do, smiling, instead of searching for a blanket for me._ Dispite thinking like that, Thomas really wanted to cry. To run away, hide and cry because Newt had forgotten about him. He just lay there for a couple minutes. He let out a yelp and jumped up when a blanket was thrown on him. Newt was standing there, smiling.

"Jesus, Newt! You scared me so bad!" Thomas made sure to slap himself mentally for having such stupid thoughts.

"You can sleep under that blanket tonight"

"Thank you so much" Thomas picked up the blanket and immediately noticed the letters on the edge "Newt, this blanket has your name on it"

Newt scratched behind his head "Dammit Tommy, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. That's my regular blanket, I couldn't find a wool one for you. I figured you'd be warmer under the two of these than under the scratchy one anyway." Newt's eyes had everything in them that Thomas needed to see to know that Newt was hiding something

"If I use this blanket, what will you use?" Thomas tried not to sound as conserned as he actually was and failed.

"And that's why I hoped you wouldn't notice..."

"I can't accept this" _But I also can't turn it down_. "How about we both sleep under these blankets back-to-back?"

"Would you be okay with that?»

"Of course!"

"Great." Newt had, what could only be classified by Thomas as a half smile "I've still got some things to do, so I'll see you later?" Newt started walking away.

"Yeah. Wait, the sun's set a long time ago, what are you going to do it the dark?"

"Just a few last minute things. I'll be back in 10, okay?" Newt was completely gone now

In those ten minutes Thomas found out where Newt usually slept, got to the place to get his sleeping bag, only to find out Newt did not keep it there, find the right place, get the bag, put it next to his own. He was in the middle of all that when Thomas realized he might be a little more excited to sleep next to Newt than he should be. He started thinking about why, but it made his head hurt, so he stopped.

After putting Newt's sleeping bag down, Thomas got under his half of the blanket. He _tried_ to wait for Newt, but was so tired, he fell asleep instantly. When Newt got there (almost an hour later) Thomas was snoring. Newt smiled. For some reason, sleeping Thomas looked very… cute to Newt. He tried to be as careful as possible, not to wake the Greenie up, and failed. Thomas was up.

"Hey, Newt. What took you" Thomas looked at his watch "WOW! **That** long?!"

"Hey, Tommy. Sorry, on my way out I ran into Alby. He started bugging me about the blankets." Newt was so tired, he barely mumbled out the last words.

"Well, I can hear you're tired. 'Night"

"Night"

Thomas just lay there for a while. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. He could feel Newt's back moving against his – he was definitely asleep. The blonde turned in his sleep, now facing Thomas, his warm breath tickling the brunette's neck. It felt nice. As carefully as he could, Thomas turned to face Newt. **He** succeeded at not waking the other one up. Thomas watched Newt breathe in and breathe out. Even closed, Thomas thought Newt's eyes were beautiful. He finally realized why he liked watching Newt so much – he liked him. To his own surprise, that thought did not bother him at all. He tried to question it, but came up with one solution: Newt was just that perfect. Thomas watched Newt sleep for… _who_ __ _ **knows**_ how long. Could've been hours, or minutes, or even moments. All of a sudden, Newt's eyes darted open. At that point, Thomas's face was fairly close to his (not too close, though), which, of course, scared Newt. He opened his mouth to scream, but Thomas' hand clapped over it. It took a few seconds for Newt to calm down, before removing Thomas' hand.

"Bloody hell, Tommy. You scared me half to death.

"What, does my face scare you?"

"It appeared out of nowhere!" It was cute to "Tommy" how high Newt's voice was at that moment.

"Sorry."

"Why are you up?" Newt was calm now, his voice back to normal. He sat up, so did Thomas.

"I've been up for a while, can't fall asleep. I guess I'm… _scared_? I-I don't know"

"Do you need "mommy" to hug you and make it all go away?" Thomas turned away.

"Why are you up?" He tried to sound harsh, but a singe of embarrassment made it's way into his voice.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing. I have to go to the bathroom" Newt stood up. Thomas did too, not sure why, but he did, and fast. He heard Newt walk away, as he waited for the dark spots to disappear from his vision. They were gone, but Thomas kept standing, enjoying the wind. It wasn't as cold as expected. When he was ready to lay back down, he felt two strong hands wrap around him from the behind. It was Newt. The arms pulled him into a tender hug, making the brunette feel safe, secure. The two hands pulled Thomas closer, into Newt's chest. It was perfect, both wished it would never end. Newt slipped his hands onto Thomas' waist, making him relax and let Newt guide him back under the blanket, before the blonde once again, hugged him tightly from the behind.

"Sleep well, Tommy"

Both fell asleep instantly, just like that.

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, review!**


End file.
